


Blindfold

by LilyK



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen, transcript
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29500503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyK/pseuds/LilyK
Summary: During a robbery, Starsky shoots a bystander and blinds her. He is overcome with guilt and begins a relationship with the woman.
Kudos: 2
Collections: Starsky & Hutch Original Series Transcripts





	Blindfold


    BLINDFOLD
    
    Season 4, Episode 3
    
    Original Airdate: September 26, 1978
    
    Written by: Pat Fielder and Richard Bluel
    Created by: William Blinn
    Directed by: Leo Penn
    
    Summary: After Starsky shoots a bystander and blinds her, Starsky is overcome with guilt and begins a relationship with the woman.
    
    Cast: 
    

David Soul ... Det. Ken 'Hutch' Hutchinson

Paul Michael Glaser ... Det. Dave Starsky

Antonio Fargas ... Huggy Bear

Bernie Hamilton ... Capt. Harold Dobey

Kim Cattrall ... Emily Harrison

Gary Wood ... Don Widdicombe

Robin Strand ... Kenny Widdicombe

Sheldon Allman ... Doctor

Joan Pringle ... Sharon

Howard George ... Pinky
    
    
    **Interior – Day – Jewelry Store**
    
    WIDDICOMBE: That should just about do it. Okay. Open sesame. Voila. Isn't that beautiful?
    
    
    **Exterior – Day – In the Torino**
    
    STARSKY: Do you know about Sundays?
    
    HUTCH: Well, I know it's Sunday.
    
    STARSKY: Do you know the ratio of working peoples to non-working peoples on Sundays?
    
    HUTCH: No. Why don't you do a survey?
    
    STARSKY: I have. Only cops work on Sundays.
    
    HUTCH: Oh. 
    
    STARSKY: Do you know that 95 percent of the crimes committed are committed between Monday and Saturday?
    
    HUTCH: No.
    
    STARSKY: Yeah. And only 2 percent are committed on Sunday. And none on Sunday mornings.
    
    HUTCH: Maybe that's because the bad guys are in church.
    
    POLICE DISPATCHER: All  units in the vicinity. Silent alarm signal at jewelery store at 609 Dayton. Code two.
    
    HUTCH: Maybe church just let out.
    
    STARSKY: This is Zebra 3. Thank you for our Sunday morning sermonette.
    
    HUTCH: Hey, that's just around the corner.
    
    
    Exterior – Day – City Street
    
    WIDDICOMBE: Cops.
    
    HUTCH: Up against the wall! Put them up! Okay, let's go. Try that again, you won't see Monday.
    
    STARSKY: Police! Halt, or I'll fire!
    
    (Gunfire.) 
    
    STARSKY: Oh, my God. Please. Please. Dear God, please.
    
    HUTCH: All  right, folks, step back, Police. Step back. Hit the tree. What happened?
    
    STARSKY: I shot her.
    
    
    **Interior – Night - Hospital**
    
    HUTCH: Excuse me, I'm looking for, um… How you doing?
    
    STARSKY: Waiting for the doctor.
    
    HUTCH: She have any relatives?
    
    STARSKY: Just a girlfriend next door. That's her. I called her, told her what happened. She came. Looked at me like I got leprosy.
    
    HUTCH: Starsky, that's just an emotional reaction. You know that. 
    
    STARSKY: I feel like I'm a bloody leper.
    
    HUTCH: Yeah, well, it's gonna be okay. It's gonna be all right.
    
    STARSKY: Sure. 
    
    HUTCH: Hey. Don't you have any information for me?
    
    STARSKY: I told you. I'm waiting for the doctor.
    
    HUTCH: I know that. Can't you at least tell me her name or something?
    
    STARSKY: Emily Harrison.
    
    HUTCH: Emily. Do you know why Emily might be down there on a Sunday morning?
    
    STARSKY: Probably on her way back from an art class held on Riverside Drive, according to her friend.
    
    P.A. ANNOUNCER: Officer Hutchinson, telephone call in Nurse's Station Five. Officer Ken Hutchinson.
    
    HUTCH: (on phone) Hello? Oh, sorry. Hutchinson. Oh, good. That's quick work. Look, keep him on ice, and I'll be down in about a half an hour. All  right. (end) Thank you. They just picked up Don Widdicombe.
    
    DOCTOR: Is the officer who is involved in the Harrison case?
    
    STARSKY: Yeah. How is she?
    
    DOCTOR: Alive. Would you send over the forms? Your department insists I fill in papers in triplicate on any bullet wounds.
    
    STARSKY: Doc, how is she?
    
    DOCTOR: Miss Harrison is blind is how she is.
    
    SHARON: Oh, my God.
    
    HUTCH: Is that temporary; is that permanent? Is it shock? What?
     
    DOCTOR: I don't know. She's had a grazing wound to the left parietal area, causing severe nerve trauma and slight damage to the external tissues.
    
    STARSKY: Will she be able to see?
    
    DOCTOR: There's a possibility.
    
    STARSKY: How much of a possibility?
    
    DOCTOR: Look, this isn't a grocery store. I can't trade 5 pounds of hope for $10 of wishes. You shot her; she's blind. The chances of her recovering her eyesight are maybe 50 percent. And don't quote me.
    
    HUTCH: Doc. We'll have to talk to her.
    
    DOCTOR: Police business?
    
    HUTCH: Yeah.
    
    DOCTOR: Let that wait a day or two.
    
    SHARON: May I see her? Please? I'm a friend, and I think she can stand a little love.
    
    DOCTOR: I think so too. Room 368.
    
    STARSKY: Hey, look. Could you do me a favor?
    
    SHARON: Do you a favor?
    
    STARSKY: Yeah.
    
    SHARON: You're the cop who shot her.
    
    
    **Interior – Night – Police Interrogation Room**
    
    HUTCH: Sergeant Starsky saw you.
    
    WIDDICOMBE: Well, he must be smoking some of them funny cigarettes. Come on, I got witnesses by the yard that'll prove I was nowheres near the joint.
    
    HUTCH: An officer of the law ID'd you.
    
    WIDDICOMBE: Yeah, well, unless he got a picture of me, I got six witnesses that'll tell the judge the opposite. Now, what do you want to do?
    
    HUTCH: I'm gonna have to use your kid brother's testimony, that’s all. He's in the squad room now with a steno singing your future and it's all  bad.
    
    WIDDICOMBE: I taught my little brother never to tell a lie. That was a nice try, man.
    
    HUTCH: You pulled that robbery. And you took a shot at my partner, hockey puck.
    
    DOBEY: Turn him loose.
    
    HUTCH: What?
    
    DOBEY: You heard me. Turn him loose.
    
    HUTCH: Who sprung him?
    
    DOBEY: Homer Covell.
    
    HUTCH: Okay, Widdicombe, take a walk. Just keep a look over your shoulder, because I'll be there.
    
    WIDDICOMBE: Have a nice day, Sergeant Hutchinson.
    
    DOBEY: Get him out of here,
    
    HUTCH: Oh, boy, I'll tell you. That was quick. What about the kid?
    
    DOBEY: His first offense. Five grand bailed him out.
    
    HUTCH: It looks like the wrong man is greasing the hands of the wheels of justice, doesn't it?
    
    
    **Interior – Night – Squad Room**
    
    HUTCH: Well, Judge Homer Covell rides again. Both the Widdicombe. Brothers are back on the street. What do you hear about our girl, Emily?
    
    STARSKY: Probably gonna be released from the hospital in the next couple of days.
    
    HUTCH: That's great. That's better than we expected.
    
    STARSKY: It's perfect. Except for the complication of being blind in both eyes.
    
    HUTCH: Yeah. That is rough.
    
    STARSKY: Rough. Yeah. Know what I did when I went home?
    
    HUTCH: No.
    
    STARSKY: After staring at the wall for a couple hours, I thought to myself, ‟Well… maybe I'm over-dramatizing it a bit. I mean, what the hell, it's not that bad, being blind. At least she's still alive.”
    
    HUTCH: Yeah. She is that.
    
    STARSKY: So I put on a blindfold.
    
    HUTCH: What?
    
    STARSKY: I put on a blindfold.
    
    HUTCH: You didn't have to do that.
    
    STARSKY: I had to do that. I mean, what is blind to you and me, huh? It's a five letter word. It's Helen Keller. It's reading Braille. It's a Seeing Eye dog. It's romantic garbage, that’s what it is. You know, I tried being blind for one hour. I bumped into walls. I burned my hand thinking it was the cold water tap. I tripped over a piece of furniture; almost bloodied up my nose. I sat and I turned on the TV and listened to it. I listened for an hour. I got so crazy, I tore the damned thing off. That was only an hour. Emily Harrison, I made her blind-
    
    HUTCH: Look, I've got a corny speech, I know. But it's the truth. 
    
    STARSKY: Just save it. I've already heard it. Line of duty, et-lousy-cetera. Forget it. It doesn't work. My unfinished paperwork's on your desk, partner, and I gotta get out of here.
    
    HUTCH: I understand.
    
    DOBEY: Sure. Take some time off, but let me know when I can expect you back.
    
    
    **Interior – Day – Squad Room**
    
    DOBEY: Has Starsky called yet?
    
    HUTCH: No, I was just trying to reach him.
    
    DOBEY: It's three days. How long is this gonna last?
    
    HUTCH: I don't know, Captain. I'll stop by later.
    
    DOBEY: Now where are you going?
    
    HUTCH: I'm gonna check out the Widdicombes again. You know, I still think I can get that kid to break.
    
    DOBEY: While you’re at it, check out Emily Harrison.
    
    HUTCH: What for? 
    
    DOBEY: She's the only witness.
    
    
    **E** **xterior – Day – In the Park**
    
    HARRISON: Is somebody there?
    
    STARSKY: Just another body. How you doing?
    
    HARRISON: Do you know me?
    
    STARSKY: Not yet, but I'm willing to work on it.
    
    HARRISON: I'm waiting for someone.
    
    STARSKY: Oh? Male or female?
    
    HARRISON: Look, mister, I don't feel comfortable talking to strangers. 
    
    STARSKY: Well, me neither. Why don't we introduce ourselves. My name is Dave.
    
    HARRISON: I'm sorry, but I would-
    
    STARSKY: Me too. I would have preferred something a little sexier...like Rudy or Marcello. But what are you gonna do?
    
    HARRISON: You're wasting your charm. Why don't you try it on somebody else? I just want to be alone.
    
    STARSKY: No, no, no, no, no. You have to do that with a little more melancholia. You gotta give it the tragic touch, like Garbo. ‛I want to be alone.’
    
    HARRISON: You are really weird, you know that?
    
    STARSKY: Well, all the normal people are working now. God bless us weirdos, huh? Watch it, watch it. You're liable to break out with a smile. That can lead to laughter. After that, who knows what kind of trouble? Huh? You have a beautiful smile.
    
    HARRISON: I'm blind.
    
    STARSKY: What does that have to do with your smile?
    
    HARRISON: Do you always go around picking up blind girls?
    
    STARSKY: It's been an off-season. But I'll tell you the truth. Last week, I met a couple of really terrific ones.
    
    
    **Interior – Day – Pawn Shop**
    
    PINKY: All right. Knock it off. Knock it off, Knock it off, will you? look, you hock it, or you buy it, huh. You hock it or- The trumpet You want the trumpet? You want that trumpet? Cost. I'm gonna give it to you for cost and I’m not gonna make a dime. 
    
    HUTCH: What's the matter, Pinky?
    
    PINKY: Who says anything's the matter?
    
    HUTCH: You're sweating.
    
    PINKY: Doctor says I got an allergy. To cops.
    
    HUTCH: Oh. Well, then, Pinky, you're gonna have a righteous rash because I'm not leaving until I get information I want. 
    
    PINKY: What? What? I don't know what you want.
    
    HUTCH: Of course, you don't. I haven't told you yet. Don Widdicombe.
    
    PINKY: Yeah. What about him? He's big with the ladies.
    
    HUTCH: Oh, good.
    
    PINKY: What else can I tell you guys that you don't already know?
    
    HUTCH: Have you been handling his merchandise lately?
    
    STARSKY: Are you crazy? You think I'd handle hot stuff in my position?
    
    HUTCH: What position is that, Pinky?
    
    PINKY: Oh, come on, lighten up, will you, Hutchinson? We both know I've been busted twice for hot cameras and furs. I can't take any more chances.
    
    HUTCH: How about jewels? Widdicombe's jewelry? 
    
    PINKY: Not a chance.
    
    HUTCH: Nothing from the heist on Sunday, huh? 
    
    PINKY: No jewels coming through.
    
    HUTCH: I want information on Widdicombe, on that jewelry heist, or so help me, I'll hang you out to dry, Pinky. And, Pinky, I'm a man of my word.
    
    
    **Exterior – Day – In the Park**
    
    HARRISON: It always looked so beautiful in the movies. The blind girl touching her lover's face. You want to know something?
    
    STARSKY: What?
    
    HARRISON: Being blind stinks.
    
    STARSKY: This doctor who treated you, what did he say about the odds of you seeing again?
    
    HARRISON: Fifty percent maybe. He said that if it comes back at all, I'll start by seeing flashes of light and blurred images.
    
    STARSKY: Those are pretty good odds. Maybe you'll make it, hm.
    
    HARRISON: You know, I wake up in the middle of the night and I open my eyes, hoping to see some flashes. But nothing. 
    
    STARSKY: Nothing yet. But it just happened. 
    
    HARRISON: I'm tired of talking about me.
    
    STARSKY: Great. Because I happen to be one fascinating subject.
    
    SHARON: Emily. What's going on? I thought you were gonna wait for me on the bench. I panicked. 
    
    HARRISON: Is it 5 yet?
    
    SHARON: I got off early.
    
    HARRISON: I met- Are you still here?
    
    STARSKY: Right here.
    
    HARRISON: Sharon, this is Dave. Sharon is my neighbor and temporary keeper. Without her, I don't think I could make it.
    
    STARSKY: Hello, Sharon.
    
    SHARON: Hello.
    
    HARRISON: Dave here is a charming nut, and I think he's a photographer. Right?
    
    STARSKY: Right. And I think I'm gonna take me one little picture. Keep the clothes on, okay?
    
    HARRISON: I will.
    
    STARSKY: Sharon, would you mind stepping out of frame? Please? 
    
    SHARON: Emily? You look so beautiful. I'd like a copy.
    
    STARSKY: Yeah, Emily's a pretty name. A bit old-fashioned, but it sure is pretty.
    
    HARRISON: I almost believe you.
    
    
    **Interior – Day – Pawn Shop**
    
    PINKY: What do you mean, don't worry? Oh, you're a fine one to talk.
    
    WIDDICOMBE: Relax, Pinky. it's been five days since the bust. It's old news already. 
    
    PINKY: That cop Hutchinson's breathing down your neck, looking to bust you bad.
    
    WIDDICOMBE: And he'd like you to blow the whistle, wouldn’t he? 
    
    PINKY: I'm not going for it. Now, you know me better than that. You know, my life's at stake too.
    
    WIDDICOMBE: That's a good thing to remember. Pinky, I need some bread. 
    
    PINKY: I haven't moved any of the stones yet. Things are kind of hot. But I got word out on the street. 
    
    WIDDICOMBE: We’ll call it an advance.
    
    PINKY: I'm a little short this week.
    
    WIDDICOMBE: Me, too.
    
    PINKY: That cop, Hutchinson's crazy. I never seen him like this. He ain't gonna ease up.
    
    WIDDICOMBE: Relax, Pinky. It’ll all work out.
    
    PINKY: Last time I relaxed, I was sent up for five years.
    
    
    **Interior – Night – Harrison’s Apartment**
    
    HARRISON: I told you, I can't do it. I can't do it!
    
    STARSKY: You can't quit now. You're halfway through.
    
    HARRISON: I don't even know what I'm doing. I can't see it.
    
    STARSKY: You can feel. Come on, give it another shot.
    
    HARRISON: No.
    
    STARSKY: Please.
    
    HARRISON: No.
    
    STARSKY: Pretty please. Pretty please, with a big red berry on top. Come on. Back to work, lazy.
    
    HARRISON: Why are you scowling?
    
    STARSKY: Your hands are getting to see pretty good now.
    
    HARRISON: This is ridiculous. Who are you?
    
    STARSKY: I told you. Just another guy.
    
    HARRISON: No. No! I mean, who are you? Why are you here all the time? Why are we together?
    
    STARSKY: I'll tell you if you get my nose right.
    
    HARRISON: It's just too good, and I can't believe why you would be here. I don't understand. 
    
    STARSKY: Look…
    
    HARRISON: I don't know.
    
    STARSKY: Just let it be okay? All right? Please, just let it be okay.
    
    HARRISON: I can't let it be okay. I don't know, I don't understand,
    
    STARSKY: Please shut up.
    
    HARRISON: But you don't understand,
    
    STARSKY: No buts, ifs, ands, otherwise. Please. Shut up and sculpt.
    
    HARRISON: No.
    
    STARSKY: Please. Please. Just...
    
    HARRISON: Okay.
    
    STARSKY: That's not my nose.
    
    HARRISON: I know that's not your nose. That's your nose. 
    
    
    **Interior – Night – Pool Hall**
    
    HUTCH: You stink, you know that?
    
    KENNY: I didn't ask you.
    
    HUTCH: What's the word, Kenny?
    
    KENNY: Hey, man! This is my quarter. I didn't invite you to play.
    
    HUTCH: Been behaving yourself, huh?
    
    KENNY: Get off my back, cop.
    
    HUTCH: Back, front, head to toes. I'm your blanket.
    
    KENNY: You can't do nothing to me. I'm out on legal bail. All you-
    
    HUTCH: You so much as blink your eye in the wrong direction, Kenny boy, you're back in the joint, you understand me? Wait a second. I'm not through with you.
    
    KENNY: I am! Just- just...
    
    HUTCH: Your brother. You tell me about your brother.
     
    KENNY: I haven't seen him since-
    
    HUTCH: Since the heist last Sunday, huh?
    
    KENNY: Since a month of Sundays. I don't hang out with my brother.
    
    HUTCH: Your brother took a shot at my partner. It's gonna go down hard on him. You, you're just involved in a little heist. It'd be a lot easier for you if you testify, you know.
    
    KENNY: You trying to get me to snitch on my own brother? You got me all wrong, man.
    
    HUTCH: Be a shame to turn in those nice-looking threads for 20 years of prison grey, wouldn't it, Kenny boy? When did you get out of the joint, Carlos?
    
    
    **Interior – Night – Starsky’s Apartment**
    
    HUTCH: Hiya. How you doing?
    
    STARSKY: Okay.
    
    HUTCH: Your phone's not working?
    
    STARSKY: It's working fine.
    
    HUTCH: You want a brew?
    
    STARSKY: Help yourself.
    
    HUTCH: You look lousy.
    
    STARSKY: Thank you.
    
    HUTCH: How's it going?
    
    STARSKY: It's going.
    
    HUTCH: What you been doing?
    
    STARSKY: Not much.
    
    HUTCH: Starsky, what's going on?
    
    STARSKY: Nothing.
    
    HUTCH: I've had more intelligent conversations with a turtle.
    
    STARSKY: Go to a pet store. I'm not in the mood for socializing tonight.
    
    HUTCH: You wanna hear about the case? Good. Glad you're interested, Officer. Well, I'll tell you, I'm, ah-
    
    STARSKY: Go ahead.
    
    HUTCH: I'm putting the pressure on. And I figure with your help, we could hound that kid and make him break.
    
    STARSKY: I'm taking some time off.
    
    HUTCH: Yeah, I noticed that. I also think big brother's gonna have to fence his stuff through Pinky so I wanna put the pressure on him. So far, I got nothing.
    
    STARSKY: Figures.
    
    HUTCH: I checked out Emily Harrison's alibi.
    
    STARSKY: What?
    
    HUTCH: I stopped by the art class where she was supposed to be.
    
    STARSKY: Why are you checking on her for?
    
    HUTCH: I was reminded of a standard police procedure: check out the alibi of every person at the scene of the crime
    
    STARSKY: Why don't you check me? After all, the real crime is, is that she’s blind.
    
    HUTCH: Instructor said she left class early.
    
    STARSKY: So what?
    
    HUTCH: So nothing. I'm telling you the facts.
    
    STARSKY: Okay. Thanks. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to be left alone.
    
    HUTCH: You been spending a lot of time with her lately, haven't you?
    
    STARSKY: Maybe.
    
    HUTCH: Maybe nothing. Every snitch on your circuit is asking me about the blind girl and the cop. It sounds like a soap opera.
    
    STARSKY: Knock it off, will ya? 
    
    HUTCH: In the line of duty, officer! That does not mean you have to devote your whole life to her.
    
    STARSKY: See you around.
    
    HUTCH: Oh, Come on, Starsky. Don't do this to yourself. I understand what you're going through. I love that you're caring, but I just think it's a bum rap to wash your life down the drain on a guilt trip.
    
    STARSKY: The fact of the matter is that I made that girl blind. That's not guilt. That's fact. And as far as line of duty goes, doesn't a cop have to show some responsibility for what he does in the line of duty?
    
    HUTCH: See you around.
    
    
    **Interior – Night – Harrison’s Apartment**
    
    HARRISON: Dave, is that you? Come on, Dave. Don't play games with me.
    
    WIDDICOMBE: Hello, Emily.
    
    HARRISON: Don?
    
    WIDDICOMBE: Yes, baby. it's Don. I'm here. I'm here. I'm here, baby. It's all  right now.
    
    HARRISON: Where have you been?
    
    WIDDICOMBE: You were not the best lookout in the world.
    
    HARRISON: You didn't even come see me. I was in the hospital, and I'm blind. You didn't even come to see me. 
    
    WIDDICOMBE: I wanted to, baby. Oh, Emily, I was so worried about you, baby. It was tearing me up inside. But I had to wait until that cop was gone.
    
    HARRISON: What cop?
    
    WIDDICOMBE: Starsky.
    
    HARRISON: Who?
    
    WIDDICOMBE: The guy that's been babysitting you.
    
    HARRISON: I don't know what you're talking about.
    
    WIDDICOMBE: Oh, come on, baby, don't run that number at me. I've got my ears tuned in to the street. Everybody's talking about it. The word is that Dave Starsky's got it for you.
    
    HARRISON: Dave's a cop?
    
    WIDDICOMBE: You didn't know?
    
    HARRISON: No. I thought he was a photographer.
    
    WIDDICOMBE: Yeah. He conned you, all right. The same cop that shot and blinded you is now your loving guardian.
    
    HARRISON: Dave is the one who shot me?
    
    WIDDICOMBE: Time's running like a thoroughbred. By tomorrow Pinky'll have moved the ice.
    
    HARRISON: No! 
    
    WIDDICOMBE: We'll have bread to vacate to Hawaii.
    
    HARRISON: No! I can't believe it. I need time to think.
    
    WIDDICOMBE: If you hear from Starsky between now and then, you just respect the right to breathe and say nothing, huh? Later, babe.
    
    
    **Interior – Day – Squad Room**
    
    DOBEY: How about some backup?
    
    HUTCH: No. Pinky'll smell it. As soon as Huggy makes the buy on the Widdicombe jewelry, I'll bust him. Here. (on phone) Yeah, Hutchinson.
    
    HUGGY: Hutch, you got 20 minutes.
    
    HUTCH: Where?
    
    HUGGY: My place. I just cleared the joint out.
    
    HUTCH: It's gonna take me that much time to get there.
    
    HUGGY: It's gotta be quick. Pinky's running scared. He doesn't want any time to maybe set him up. He's bringing over the merchandise now. Now, either I have the bread to make a clean buy or I think your friend Huggy Bear has made his last mistake.
    
    HUTCH: Yeah, yeah, okay.
    
    HUGGY: Nineteen minutes and counting.
    
    HUTCH: Yeah, I'm on my way. It's going down right now.
    
    
    **Interior – Day – Harrison’s Apartment**
    
    HARRISON: I agreed to be his lookout, and now he wants to take me to Hawaii and get married.
    
    SHARON: Of course. He knows a wife can't testify against her husband. How did you get mixed up with a creep like that?
    
    HARRISON: I don't know. I thought he was exciting. Sharon, what am I gonna do?
    
    SHARON: Tell Dave. Tell him the truth.
    
    HARRISON: But what about Don? He scares me.
    
    SHARON: Emily, you're over your head, and this man is definitely bad news. Call Dave and ask him to get you out of here before 6:00 tonight.
    
    WIDDICOMBE: Hello, hello,
    
    SHARON: Don?
    
    WIDDICOMBE: Hi, baby. Who's this?
    
    SHARON: I'm her next door neighbor and friend.
    
    WIDDICOMBE: Well, that's an interesting name. What do they call  you for short?
    
    SHARON: Sharon.
    
    WIDDICOMBE: Hi. Ah, if you wouldn't mind, I'd kind of like to be alone with Emily right now.
    
    HARRISON: I thought you weren't coming until 6.
    
    WIDDICOMBE: Well, we're gonna be able to catch an earlier plane.
    
    HARRISON: Don, I don't think that-
    
    WIDDICOMBE: We'll talk about it on the plane, okay, honey? If you'll excuse us, Sharon.
    
    HARRISON: Sharon, thanks for coming by, and I think that Don and I should talk alone for a little while.
    
    SHARON: Well, okay, and if you need me, just knock on the wall.
    
    HARRISON: Yeah.
    
    WIDDICOMBE: Bye bye.
    
    HARRISON: Don, I'm not coming with you.
    
    WIDDICOMBE: What are you talking about?
    
    HARRISON: I won't tell anybody about anything. I promise.
    
    WIDDICOMBE: Well, I know that, baby. Come on. Let's get packed.
    
    HARRISON: You're not listening to me. This is the first time I was involved with anything like that, and look what happened to me. Now I'm not cut out for this kind of thing. So if you just let me be, I won't tell anybody about anything. I swear.
    
    WIDDICOMBE: Hey, pretty face. We're going to Hawaii. We're gonna get married. Like the saying goes: ‟For better or worse.”
    
    HARRISON: Yeah. Besides, a wife can't testify against her husband.
    
    WIDDICOMBE: You got it.
    
    
    **Interior – Day – The Pits**
    
    PINKY: What's the matter?
    
    HUGGY: Nothing. I just wanna get this action on and over with.
    
    PINKY: Well, that's what I'm here for. You got the money? 
    
    HUGGY: Ah, no. I got 10 books of Green Stamps.
    
    PINKY: I think your humor stinks.
    
    HUGGY: Hey. Hey, man, nobody ever killed anyone because their jokes were bad.
    
    PINKY: Where's the money?
    
    HUGGY: In the cash register, where else?
    
    PINKY: Get it.
    
    HUGGY: Can I check the goodies? Hey, man, you got the armor. I'm not gonna make a play against that. Hey, I'm a hustler and maybe a couple of other things, but I'm not a fool. Let me see the goods, and I'll ring that register.
    
    PINKY: All right.
    
    HUGGY: Looking good.
    
    PINKY: It should. You can sell that piece for 15 big ones. Now show me the 5 grand.
    
    HUGGY: Yeah. Uh hm. 
    
    PINKY: Are you stalling me, funny man?
    
    HUGGY: Hey, man, don't I have to check the merchandise before I buy?
    
    PINKY: It's not that I don't trust you but I think it's time to show Pinky your register.
    
    HUGGY: You got it. Oh, lookie here. All I got is two 10s. How about an IOU for the rest? Four thousand nine hundred and eighty bucks.
    
    PINKY: Listen, hustler. Either you give me that money
    
    HUGGY: Hey, Pinky, just be cool with that thing.
    
    HUTCH: Now, Pinky, you are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent and be represented by an attorney of your choice. 
    
    PINKY: I should have known.
    
    HUTCH: Yeah, now here's your choice. You can either tell me about Don Widdicombe now, by your choice or you can spend the fading days of your life in the joint.
    
    PINKY: Can I think about it?
    
    HUTCH: It's possible.
    
    
    **Interior – Day – Harrison’s Apartment**
    
    STARSKY: Hey, it's me with the scowling brow. Emily? Hey, you with the old-fashioned name. Emily? You in there?
    
    HUTCH: He's not here, huh?
    
    STARSKY: Who?
    
    HUTCH: Widdicombe.
    
    STARSKY: What?
    
    HUTCH: It's Emily's old man. She was the lookout during the heist.
    
    STARSKY: What are you talking about?
    
    HUTCH: Starsk, listen. We just busted Pinky.
    
    STARSKY: Pinky?
    
    HUTCH: He was fencing the jewels.
    
    STARSKY: He's a nickel-and-dime fence, for crying out loud. You're gonna take his word for it?
    
    HUTCH: So what has he got to lose? Huh? 
    
    STARSKY: I don't know.
    
    HUTCH: Where's Emily? She was supposed to be here.
    
    STARSKY: I don't know. 
    
    SHARON: I've been trying to reach you. Don Widdicombe came and took her with him. They were going to his place to wait for the money and then to Hawaii or something.
    
    HUTCH: Records has his address. Come on.
    
    
    **Exterior – Day – Apartment Parking Garage**
    
    HUTCH: That's it. Well, if Widdicombe's car is here we ought to look for it in a slot for apartment C27. Pinky says it's a green '73 Ford.
    
    STARSKY: Think he's telling the truth?
    
    HUTCH: Well, anybody chained to a barroom floor and looking at five to 10 in the joint is probably gonna tell the truth, don't you think?
    
    STARSKY: It's still here.
    
    HUTCH: Sometimes we get lucky.
    
    WIDDICOMBE: Cops.
    
    KENNY: Now what are we gonna do? I told you this-
    
    WIDDICOMBE: Shut up and be cool, and we'll just walk right out of here, okay? Good. Emily, don't do anything dumb.
    
    HUTCH: I got you covered.
    
    STARSKY: Surprise, surprise.
    
    WIDDICOMBE: You got no claim on us.
    
    KENNY: Yeah. I'm out on legal bail.
    
    STARSKY: Shut up, punk.
    
    WIDDICOMBE: You got no right to detain us. We're just going for a ride.
    
    STARSKY: That's right. Down to headquarters.
    
    WIDDICOMBE: I don't think so. That wasn't in my plans.
    
    STARSKY: Your plans don't mean diddly-squat.
    
    HARRISON: Dave, he's got a gun! 
    
    (Fight ensues.) 
    
    HUTCH: You just don't learn, do you, Shirley? Stay there. Don't move.
    
    STARSKY: Come on. You all right? It's okay, Emily. It's okay. It's okay. Shh. Shh. It's over. It's weird, isn't it, huh? How things work out?
    
    HARRISON: Dave, I can see. You're still a little blurry, but I can see. I can see.
    
    STARSKY: Oh, that's great. That's great.
    
    HARRISON: You know, you really are handsome.
    
    STARSKY: Hey, would I lie to you about a thing like that?
    
    HARRISON: I'm sorry, Dave. I'm so sorry.
    
    
    **Interior – Day – Starsky’s Apartment**
    
    HUTCH: Hi there. Doing a little vacuuming, huh?
    
    STARSKY: Very good.
    
    HUTCH: How's Emily doing? What'd the doctor say?
    
    STARSKY: Emily?
    
    HUTCH: Yeah.
    
    STARSKY: The doctor says she stands about 100 percent chance of recovery.
    
    HUTCH: Ah, that's wonderful.
    
    STARSKY: Uh hum. And the judge says he'll likely give her a suspended sentence.
    
    HUTCH: Great. How you feeling?
    
    STARSKY: Look at my profile. Don't I look okay?
    
    HUTCH: Oh, that's a vast improvement.
    
    STARSKY: You ought to try it sometime.
    
    HUTCH: What? Sculpting?
    
    STARSKY: No. Wearing a blindfold. I bet you couldn't for hack it for five minutes.
    
    HUTCH: Five minutes? With my grasp of extra-sensory perception? Why, I could handle it for days.
    
    STARSKY: Five will get you ten you couldn't hack it for 30 minutes.
    
    HUTCH: I couldn’t handle that for 30 minutes, huh? You're on. You got a blindfold?
    
    STARSKY: Abracadabra.
    
    HUTCH: Watch this. Plunged into blackness.
    
    STARSKY: Total darkness?
    
    HUTCH: Total darkness.
    
    STARSKY: Scout's honor?
    
    HUTCH: Scout's honor.
    
    STARSKY: Three fingers.
    
    HUTCH: Three fingers. 
    
    STARSKY: You are on. 
    
    HUTCH: Look, I’m a little uncomfortable in this chair. I think I’ll move on over to the sofa.
    
    STARSKY: Well, do that. Watch out for the vacuum cleaner.
    
    HUTCH: We all make mistakes.
    
    STARSKY: We certainly do.
    
    HUTCH: I noticed you moved the sofa.
    
    STARSKY: Very good.
    
    HUTCH: It's down right around here, huh?
    
    STARSKY: Uh hm. 
    
    HUTCH: Look at this. Oh. Distress call from the neighbors. We gotta make an emergency phone call. 
    
    STARSKY: Uh hm. 
    
    HUTCH: Excuse me, excuse me. Phone's gotta be right there. Look at that.
    
    STARSKY: Pretty good.
    
    HUTCH: Operator. Got it. Want to watch a little television?
    
    STARSKY: Sure. Why not? 
    
    HUTCH: Good. What would you like to look at?
    
    STARSKY: How about channel five. I hear there’s a good ball game on.
    
    HUTCH: No, the news is on five.
    
    STARSKY: Oh. Well, I'll just watch it from over here.
    
    HUTCH: Okay. There we go. There's five. With all this activity, I gotta- Do you mind if I use the little boy's room?
    
    STARSKY: Go right ahead.
    
    HUTCH: Okay.
    
    STARSKY: Don't forget to take off the blindfold.
    
    HUTCH: Right. The chair. The chair. There it is. There it is. The little boy's room has gotta be right out there. I'll be back in a second, huh? 
    
    END


End file.
